Mikey's Place
Mikey's Place is the thirteenth episode of the second season of Kappa Mikey ''and the thirty-ninth episode overall. Synopsis Team LilyMu are searching for an unknown object, which is revealed to be a baby carriage. Mikey runs up to it and prevents it from rolling into a large hole in the ground. Suddenly, Gonard emerges from the carriage, dressed as a baby. He uses a rattle-shaped weapon to blow back Lily. Mikey pauses to advertise a restaurant called "Mikey's Place", prompting Guano to end the scene. The cast question Mikey, who reveals that he is opening a restaurant. He manages to convince them, Ozu, and Yes Man to come to dinner at his new restaurant. They are impressed with the restaurant and congratulate Mikey. However, Mikey's Place proves to be unpopular and attracts no customers. Ozu confronts Lily about a story in the newspaper saying that she hates babies. Ozu berates her for ruining LilyMu's image. He demands that she and Guano spend the day taking care of a baby. Mikey ponders why his restaurant remains unpopular. Gonard suggests that he change the menu to attract customers. Gonard quickly prepares a bizarre dish containing various food items. To their surprise, Gonard's dish is well-received, and Mikey's Place becomes more popular. Lily and Guano are in the park taking care of the baby. Guano hands the baby a balloon, which lifts and carries it away. The two panic as the baby's mother arrives to collect it. Lily quickly disguises Guano as the baby, which fools the mother. Business is booming at Mikey's Place thanks to Gonard's redesigned menu, but Mikey attempts to take all the credit. Gonard feels used and wanders off, eventually arriving at "Ninja McFranklin's House of Chicken and Ninjas". The restaurant's owner entices Gonard to become a chef at his restaurant, to which Gonard agrees. Mikey discovers that he has lost his customers due to Gonard's departure. He learns that the House of Chicken and Ninjas has become the new most popular restaurant in Tokyo, and that Gonard is now cooking for them. Guano is forced to play the roll of the baby while Lily recovers it. Mitsuki suggests that Mikey apologize to Gonard for mistreating him, and Mikey eventually agrees. Gonard is happily serving as the Ninja McFranklin's chef, despite working extremely long hours. It is revealed that Gonard has been put under a spell forcing him to work. Guano is still taking the baby's place while Lily retrieves it. Despite his initial complaints, he eventually gives in and enjoys being coddled. Mikey goes to Ninja McFranklin's to apologize to Gonard, but discovers that Gonard has been put under mind control and will soon be sent to work in a new restaurant in Siberia. Mikey attempts to save Gonard, but is forcibly expelled by ninjas. Mikey decides to make the world's biggest sandwich in order to break the spell on Gonard. Lily has finally recovered the baby, but Guano refuses to give up his new life. Mikey, Mitsuki, and Yoshi construct a giant sandwich, but realize afterward that they have no way of getting it to Gonard. Lily returns the baby to its home and recovers Guano. A brainwashed Gonard is preparing to leave for Siberia. Mikey blows up his restaurant in order to reveal the giant sandwich to Gonard. The sandwich manages to break Gonard out of his mind control. Ninja McFranklin attempts to copy Mikey's actions, but fails to win back Gonard. The LilyMu episode is finished, with Mikey calling in Mitsuki and Guano in the helicarrier to swoop in and knock Gonard into the hole, defeating him. Trivia * Ninja McFranklin's House of Chicken and Ninjas is a reference to the restaurant Kentucky Fried Chicken. Gallery ''Coming soon! Category:Episodes